Sus besos
by Gwenvinucii
Summary: Un pequeño Gwevin, sobre lo que el piensa de sus besos, por favor lea


**Sus besos**

En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra, solamente una mirada era suficiente para hablar, tenía ese don de dar tranquilidad, tenía la virtud de hacer olvidar el miedo que le da mirar la oscuridad, nadie como el para pedir perdón, nadie le da su protección le ayuda a caminar le aparta del dolor, solamente él lo puede entender y solamente él lo puede creer, pasaran los años y siempre estará buscando un plan para que se hagan realidad, los sueños que soñábamos antes de ayer al dormir hablando del tiempo que nos quedara por vivir, sin hablar solo mirar, sabemos llegar a entender que nada jamás en la vida nos separara.

A la orilla del lago, su lugar favorito, para estar juntos, no había nadie que los molestara, solo eran él y ella, amándose con la mirada, no era necesario decir una sola palabra, de vez en cuando sonreían, pero ninguno se atrevía a hablar

¨Me encanta, tu mirada¨ Dijo Kevin

¨Tengo un secreto¨ Susurro, bajando un poco, la cabeza

¨Si… que es¨ Dijo Kevin, ella subió, de nuevo, su cabeza

¨Me gustas, en verdad, me gustas mucho¨ Dijo ella, mientras se acercaba, hasta rozar sus labios, un poco suave al principio, hasta que se fue haciendo, más profundo, como su besos, no había comparación, quería darle cada segundo una opción diferente para besarla, en verdad se moría por sus besos, daría todo por tenerla a su lado, sus labios cerquita de los suyos pegados, tenerla loquita todo el día enamorada, un beso de ella representa cosas representa cosas que no puede explicar, obligados a separarse por falta de aire

¨Tú también, me gustas¨ Dijo el, con sus frentes, unidad, y sonriendo, ella feliz por saber, que sus sentimientos, eran correspondidos

¨Entonces, prométeme algo¨ Dijo ella, separando sus frentes, mientras tomaba sus manos, y entrelazando sus dedos

¨Lo que, quieras¨ Dijo el

¨Ese sentimiento, nunca cambiara, aunque no estemos juntos, prométeme que nunca, me dejaras de querer¨ Dijo ella

¨Nunca te dejare de querer, porque siempre estaremos juntos¨ Dijo el, le importaba poco lo que dijera la gente, solo le importaba ella, no podía sacarla de su vida, él era quien la conoce como a nadie, sin ella su cama se encuentra vacía, no olvidaría la manera en que la consentía, siempre estaría con ella, conocía todos sus placeres, si dos almas se quieren no se deben separar, que se entere todo el mundo la deseaba

¨Eso me hace, sentir mucho mejor… gracias¨ Dijo ella

Se sentía preso sin sus besos, extrañaba las locuras que hacían en su casa, y como olvidar las cosas que hacían en el cine, su mano debajo de su falda, besándole el cuello y la espalda, como olvidar cuando la buscaba de madrugada, esperar que su mama se duerma para que se escapara, después hacer con el todo lo que quisiera, parqueaban el carro donde nadie los viera, como aquella vez en la parte detrás del carro, son cosas que nunca se olvidan, momentos que perduran para toda la vida, siempre le dan celos cuando la ve con otro chico, se desespera sabe que la quiere no la puede olvidar

**EN LA CASA DE ELLA -**

Escucho el timbre de su teléfono sonar, se apresuró a tomarlo, un mensaje de texto

_¨Te necesito¨ _leyó en voz baja

_¨Yo también, te necesito¨ _contesto, a su mensaje

_¨Tu mama, ya se durmió¨ _Leyó el segundo mensaje

_¨Aun no, pero creo que ya, se van a su habitación¨ _Contesto ella

_¨Me avisas, cuando pueda pasar, por ti¨_

_¨Está bien, luego nos vemos¨ _Contesto ella

**- 45 minutos después, se aseguró que sus padres, estaban dormidos -**

_¨Ya puedes venir¨ _Envió ella, el mensaje, de texto

¨_Estoy en camino_¨ Contesto el, al poco rato, sintió el coche acercarse, se parqueo frente la gran casa, el joven se bajó, mientras ella, hizo una escalera de mana, de su ventana, hasta suelo firme, fuera de la casa, salió de su habitación, asegurándose de dejar la ventana abierta, se abrazaron, seguido de un profundo beso

¨No puedo, estar sin ti¨ Dijo el

¨Yo tampoco, ya te extrañaba¨ Dijo ella

¨Lo siento… por sacarte de tu casa, a la una de la mañana, debes estar muy cansada¨ Dijo el

¨Si, solo un poco, pero siempre, estaré para ti, a donde vamos¨ Dijo ella

¨A ningún lado, para empezar, no debí sacare de tu casa, si tus padres se dan cuenta, nos matan a ambos, solo vuelve a tu habitación¨ Dijo el

¨Volveré a mi habitación, pero con tígo¨ Dijo ella

¨Está bien¨ Dijo el, ella hizo las escaleras de mana, nuevamente hasta su ventana, ambos subieron, entraron a la habitación, ella, le dio un corto beso, dejándolo con ganas de más, mientras se acostaba en su cama, el, la siguió también se acostó a su lado, abrazándola, pasaron varios minutos hasta que ella, se movió, ahora su espalda contra, su fuerte pecho, le encanto, así inspirando el olor de su cabello, se quedó dormido, disfrutando cada momento del presente, y esperando el futuro, y ojala a su lado.

**Hola, bueno mucho tiempo sin escribir, había perdido la inspiración, pero en un momento de locura, y sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que hacía, me salió esto, espero les guste, ¡recuerden! Solo escribo sobre Gwevin, espero tener más momentos de locura, espero escribir pronto, adiós por favor comenta y dime que te pareció **


End file.
